Me and Bukuphoon Unbeatable
by Lelouch of the shadows
Summary: A champion at the Pokemon leagues starts his new life as a cuordinator. New chalanges. New freands. A whole new way to see. May contain sp and g errors
1. going to a new hame

( note to all that read my story- i have horrible spelling issues do to the fact that my second grade teacher was apperently hight when she tought class and it still plaeges me today)( second I do not own pokemon games, shows, or moves so DO NOT ask me about them) ( next I know this sounds like the pokemon cronicals start but I couldn't think of any thing more perfict)( lastly plaese help by reviewing my new story)

x

My chalenger standing across from me clenching his pokeball. "This will be a one on one battle" I grabed the only pokeball I had, knowing who I should use"sounds good, I only use one" I shouted back

"let's crush him Nidoking" he through his ball in the air and sent out the purple giant that was Nidoking. "Alright lets see you beat that, kid"

My eyes glowing with wight hot furry "Bukuphoon show him who's the kid" I summond the towering Typhlosion from the crowd off people neer by that was Bukuphoon. "thats it" he mottered under his breath "lets finish this fast, MEGA PUNCH" he commanded

"Catch it" I snicered

"Horn attact Nidoking" he started to look worried but it landed a direct hit at point blant. Bukuphoon wasn't even tickled "eruption Bukuphoon"rock and flame shot from the mighty Typhlosion.KO.

"But how did he..." I cut him off "Bukuphoon was trained to withstand hits without being too injured" I put my hand out he shook it "great battle though it might be my last." I sighed.

"Why?" he asked. "well I'm going to be a coordinator in the joto Region."

He looked at me puzzeled "what, why are you looking at me like that?" he pointed at the dock "well it's hard to do that if the boat is leving now!"

"AHHHHHHH, BUKUPHOON GET THAT BOAT!" like a gunshot we where off "Thanks,bye"

"Hump, I never got to ask why his Typhlotion wasn't in it's ball" I rased away to the boat flashing my ticket as I got on.

"Solomon ha," he studied the ticket "room seven, and next time hurry up," we connected eyes "Oh, and we will be stopping in slateport to pickup more passangers"

x

Next chapter I'll make the gang i'll travel with.

Plaese review plz plz plz **PLZZZ. **


	2. A new freand

(For anyone who liked my first chapter here is #2) (Note to all reading this- I have horrible spelling and gramer issues do to the fact that my second grade teacher was apperently hight when she tought class and it still plaeges me today)( second I do not own pokemon games, shows, or moves so DO NOT ask me about them)( lastly plaese help by reviewing my story's second chapter)

x

I slept very little that night, not knowing what to expet when we stopped in the howenn region or who the passengers would be. I had a hunch some one famous would be there. Bukuphoon's snoring comferted me, knowing he was cofterble was all I needed to go to sleep.

"Bukuphoon... BUKUPHOON get up you lazy sack of..." he cut me off with a flamethrower to the face. "this means wor Buck!" I stomped into the bathroom. Bukuphoon looked intreged at the door. I came out with my hands behind my back. _phoon? _he pondered. "Gotchya" I shouted as I through a bucked of ice water on him. Bukuphoon let out a masive yawl and jumped on me. He started to tickle me till I couldn't breath"OK, OK you win" he stoped just in time for the room cleaner to walk in on us. "uh lets go on deck.

"No need, we'll make port in a moment, mines as well go a shore for the time," she tilted her head tword the window where I saw the harbor closing in. "Alright, just let me change first." Bukuphoon standed outside with the claener. I found my favorite outfit. Seafoam blue, striped wight cape, and an archers hat with a feather in the left side.

Bukuphoon let out a sighing _phoon, _the cleaner tried not to crack up. "What are you staring at?" they turned away wisling or in Phoon's case, well, he just kinda spits off to the side. "very funny, ya better laugh now before I claw your eyes out." I scuffed the floor, And they burst out. "Alright, Phoon we're leving," Bukuphoon sighed.

x

"humm, what to do first, I've always wanted to visit the outdoor shoping, or the museum, but i probably should check out the contest hall." A dark figure with purple hair and a green hat and a dark green diamonds studing the rest of his green outfit. "Did I hear you say you were going to the contest hall?" his voice was hight piched like a young girls.

"Yes, why do you... gasp." I became frozzen at the sight of the man who inspired my quest to be a coordinator then I fell back gasping for air.

"What you never seen a man in a cacturn suit before!" Harley got that look any fan of his knew to be the last thing you'ed see before he made your life as misrible as he could. I had to make things right or suffer the consiquences. "I so sorry It's just your up there with god to me... I mean in importance,"

"Um, OK?. do you want a cookie before the contest?" _I've ether died and gone to coordinater haven or Bukuphoon is missing the best thing ever. _"hell, ya," I took what appered to be chocolatechip. The rich chocolate goodness filled me with pure joy.

"That is the absolute most delicious thing i've ever tasted."he grined. I new just what to say from seing him on the contest news back in sinnoh

"well than let's get this over with I don't wanna miss the boat to the Joto region" I couln't belaeve my ears he and I would be in the same region together, "lets go, mr. zone out." I blushed bright pink. "sorry" I decided to tell him after the contest.

x

I found my seat, bukuphoon was siting next to me watching the stage for any sighns of movement. The announser stepped out, and the crowd fell silent. Bukuphoon was on the edge of his seat. "That's going to be us down there one day," he let out a walling _Phooooon_.

"Settle down, let's get started, our first coordinator...May Maple from littleroot town." May pransed out in here all red outfit and her yellow bag. She called out her Blaziken and ordered a fonominal fire display of overheat and flamethrower. "don't worry," Phoon looked down at the floor, "We are much better pyros and any sane person would chose a cute and fluffy Typhlosion over that ugly Blaziken." he chaered up and gave me a kiss "Come on lets at least stay for Harley, then I'll find us a battle alright Bukuphoon."

The coordinators were mostly amitures with some good ones here and there including may and a young man nammed drew. "Our next coordinator will be Harley Davidson." Harley looked cofident as he sent out his prizzed Cacturn. He commanded the stage with a verticle pinmissle then as they fell Cacturn used shadow pulse, creating purple firework like explotions. Bukuphoon nuged my right flank "alright, were leving,"

x

"Well see any good chalengers, Bukuphoon" _phoon? _he looked around the streets and pointed to a crowed where I heared someone gloting about their "unbeatable Swompert" I looked at Bukuphoon "are you shore it wont be easy." _Phoooon. _"Alright lets win"

"Of corse,"_he's a spoild little brat,"_ your Swampert is 'unbetable' but so is Bukuphoon" He let out a 'ya right' hump. "well you up to the chalange, punk."

"Ya," _we only have 10 min before the contest is over so i'll finish in five. "_Bukuphoon, flamethrower go easy on the wimp." both trainer and Swompert looked enraged. the flamethrower landed with bearly a burn mark. I chucled, trying not to show my true power was always my weakness.

"Ha Ha Ha, thats it, swompert hydropump," a torrent of water blasted from its mouth. "Yes dirct hit... WWWHHAAAATTTT!!" Bukuphoon stood strong without even flinching.

"Hump only a minute gone, well phoon mess with him for a few more minutes" _Phoooon _he laughed as he charged the water pokemon, grabbed it's waist and hand. Swampert was than forced into a walts. "ha ha ha, don't you need music Bukuphoon?" I couldn't help but to laught at the sigth of the strugling Swompert and the blissfull typhlostion.

"Stop this now, Swompert hydropump, muddywater, something." Emence amounts of water slamed Phoon from all diretions. He had no choice but to let go. He was gasping for air. "HA, lets finish this HYDROPUMP,"

I had no choise "Dogde it Bukuphoon," _well it's only been four very amusing minutes but, _"Bukuphoon lavaplume" swampert couldn't stand the heat and power of Bukuphoon. "finish him, Dubble eadge!" direct hit,

"But how... uh ... what just..." he dropped to the floor

"Great fun agh." I streached out my hand with a big smile

"How dare you hummiate my swompert then expect me to shake your hand." his eyes grew bright red.

"Well it's simple I did that to show you that you have a lot to learn, and now you can't say your unbeatable." _Oh no only one minute till the contest is over _"Bukuphoon, we don't want to be late!"

x

Harly was stanting outside the contest hall arms crossed and evil in his eyes. "Where were you?!"

"Well Bukuphoon got restless, so I took em' for a quick walk, ha ha," _PLZ don't kill mePPPLLZZZz. _

"Lets go then." he started "by the way may is coming to the Joto region and so is drew."

"Alright lets get to the boat before it laeves.

( sorry about the battle I just love winning in a commical way) ( plz plz PPPLLLLZZZZZZ review)


	3. Arriving is harder than it looks

(Third chapter YAaa) (to any who don't understand why I'm so happy, I've never focused long enough to get threee consecutive chapters)( note to all that read my story- i have horrible spelling issues do to the fact that my second grade teacher was apperently hight when she tought class and it still plaeges me today)( second I do not own pokemon games, shows, or moves so DO NOT ask me about them) (And now the trilling conclution of the very begging) (ha, jk, lol) tehe

P.A.-"Next stop olivine city, and anyone who owns a Typhlosion, he is blowing away the deck." I jumped from my chair, throwing a catolog for a new poketec app called "Translator" that promessed to be the most acurrate system in existance. P.A.-"Please someone help!!" I rased out of the room still in my pajamas and my favorite hat all ocean blue, my fav. color.

SLAM. Me and Harley colided, he was already in his cacturn suit, with Banette and Cacturn at his side. "whats going on here?" he didn't look that suprised,"And why are you in PJ's," I stamered to my feet and muttered a "long story, help please?" we race to the deck. after that it was like finding a valcano when your ontop of it.

"Bukuphoon, Bukuphoon, stop this right now," he shook his head and pointed to his mouth. _The problem with fire pokemon was spicy food was ten times spicier. _"uh," I surched the the deck for water, "you, I need to barrow that poliwhath," she nooded, "Bukuphoon open wide, Poli hydropump." the girl burst out in front of him, "um, What are you doing," phoon started to cry as if he was being torrchered.

"Don't you know that'll hurt him," the girl looked to young for this poliwhath. "Is this even your pokemon little girl," she shook her haed, go figure. "Well that's my bukuphoon and I know it can stand it."she looked uneasy, but she stepped aside"Now poli lets try this agian, Hydropump." the picicly amied attack cooled bukuphoon's breath. I rushed over to him caching him as he fell, "You alright Phoon,"_ Phoon _he nooded, "Nextime stay in the room till I get up, alright" _phooon! _

"Damn, that Typhlosion is strong,"a new girl with red orange hair wearing all yellow. "Hi, I'm Misty, nice to meet you, that was my poliwrath you used."

"Sorry, but bukuphoon was in distress," I sratched the back of my haed "oh, my name's solomon but call me sal please." I took her hand in mine nealed down In front of her as I've seen it done so many times before. She looked confused. "Please join us, I've never seen someone train water pokemon strong as yours," She toppled over.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Harley burst out. "Me too," Misty's voice cracked.

"What thats how Brock did it?"she looked even more puzzeled "What?"

"How do you know brock?" I now had the "da your an idoit look "Well for one he was my first badge and he tought me to cook pokechow and how to ask girls to join my teem, _sorry harly don't swing that way."_he looked infureated, "what?, Did I say something?"

"let me handle this,"SLAP, "Now listen up, brock may be a good cook." I interupted with a suttle, "And a breeder" she egnored it,"But he knows nothing about women!" My head was throbing so all that came out was "got it" and she sighed, finishing with "I'll have to come with you to make shore you don't take after anything else Brock does."

Just as things cooled down May and Drew had appered to question every one about what was happening.

I decided to debreif them, I new harley would overexagerate and misty would make me the enemy in this. As soon as we were done the ships captin came over the P.A. "We would like to thank you all for choising the S.S. Ann for your journey to the Johto region" Wenow had just notested the beach line of Olivine City aproching from the bow. "Where finaly there!" we all shouted. P.A.-"And for thoughs trainers and cordinators out there good luck."

_As we crawled on to land after the day and a half journey to the johto region hope filled our five harts at the sight of our first contest just two days away here in Olivine City. _

( I was going for the traditional pokemon ending) ( Yes I know it's corny but I like it) ( Plzz Review, Respond, Flame, do something)


End file.
